villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:Pixarfan1234/PE Proposal: Kent Mansley
Hello again. After my first proposal didn’t won out I decided to put a better proposal for my next villain: Kent Mansley from The Iron Giant. What’s the Work? Kent Mansley comes from The Iron Giant a 1999 family-friendly 2D animated film. Who is He? Kent Mansley is a paranoid federal government agent who was sent to Rockwell to investigate a giant iron robot from outer space (The Iron Giant). He secretly plans to boost his career once he finds evidence of the aforementioned giant. What does he do? Now this is kind of controversial so here it is: He does not seem like a Pure Evil villain at first. He is just introduced as a government agent who was sent to investigate something and that’s it. Not evil right? Wrong! He’s a character that gradually gets worse over the course of the movie. This is shown by him doing more nasty things that starts when he rents a room of the house of the protagonist Hogarth. There he basically stalks the boy constantly until one day where he finds a picture of Hogarth with the giant robot and this is the point where his truly vile nature starts to show. He interrogates Hogarth about the robot’s location threatening him that he does not comply he would be removed from his mother’s care. Then when Hogarth tells him where the giant is (the junkyard) He drugs Hogarth to sleep in his room, sealing the window shut to prevent him from escaping. He then sends the information to his boss General Rogard who then tells him that he will send the soldiers to the junkyard tomorrow then he went to his own room, watching Hogarth all night. However, Hogarth manages to trick him with a decoy so that when Kent falls asleep, He can escape. The next day, He brings over his boss and the soldiers to the junkyard to capture the giant. However the giant was not there and his boss scolds him for wasting millions of dollars over a silly investigation (In truth, a friend of Hogarth manages to have the giant pose as an art sculpture to hid him). His boss tells him to pack his bags because he was now fired. However, he sees the iron giant rescue kids from falling to their deaths. Kent points the giant out to his boss and their soldiers, lying to all of them that the giant was attacking the town (even though the town knows that the giant was not dangerous as they saw him rescue the two boys). This led to the army to attack the giant with gunfire forcing the giant to run with Hogarth on his hands. However, the giant is struck down by several aircraft allowing Kent, his boss, and their soldiers to close in on the giants location. Upon seeing that Hogarth has seemingly died from all the gunfire and Kent ordering the soldiers to continue shooting, the giant activated his self-defense mechanism to fight back. Kent then lied to his boss again that the giant killed Hogarth in order to authorize a missile launch to the giants current position from a nearby submarine. Fortunately, Hogarth regains consciousness and rives to calm down the giant to his normal state while his friend tells Kent’s boss that the giant can not control his self-defense mechanism. The giant then went up to the army to prove that he is not a threat, making Kent’s boss realize that Kent lied to him. However, Kent doesn’t care and demands his boss to launch the middle at the giant but his boss refuses and tells his men to stand down as he doesn’t want to provoke the giant into attacking them again. Then he calls the submarine to abort the missile launch, But in a final act of spite and revenge against the giant, He snatches his boss’s radio and tells the submarine to launch the missile immediately, the guys on the submarine did leading to his boss angrily scolding him because that would not only result in the giant’s death but also the destruction of Rockwell and all of it’s residents. Kent refuses to back down and grabs a army car saying screw our country (Rockwell) and that he wants to live leaving everyone else to die in the destruction. Fortunately, he was stopped by the giant and then after the giant sacrificed himself to save Rockwell, he was removed from his position and then was arrested for his crimes and treachery. Millegating Factors While he is paranoid, this does not excuse his heinous actions which include : Lying to his boss about stuff such as thinking the giant is a threat and a kids death, Almost destroyed all of Rockwell because of his action to launch a missile at the giant because of his hatred to the aforementioned giant, Threatening Hogarth to take him out of his moms custody, Not caring for other people but himself, and abusing Hogarth while he was at his own house. Moral Event Horizon While Kent had multiple MEH’s, his most infamous one was when he launched the missile at the giant out of spite thus, he almost doomed Rockwell to a horrible and painful death all because of his hatred for the giant. Final Verdict Based on his horrible despicable heinous actions I certainly think that he qualifies for Pure Evil. What do you think? Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals